


Summoner in One World, Student in Another

by Maridash4ever



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Betrayal, But only subtle, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem Heroes Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Main Character is from Modern World, Mean teachers, Novelization, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, References to Depression, References to Modern Music, Siblings, Socially Awkward Main Character, Students, Waifu Wars, Weeaboo Main Character, massive spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: "3 heroes, 2 villains, 1 summoner."Kiran was an average video game and anime loving girl, living in an average family, until her life makes a large twist. Suddenly, she's in another world, and is known as that world's "legendary summoner." How will she survive this challenge, stuck in an unfamiliar universe?~Based on Fire Emblem Heroes~





	Summoner in One World, Student in Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely based on the story of Fire Emblem Heroes, with my own personal twist. I've tried to make Kiran a relatable character, but I wanted to give her her own personal charm.  
> \---  
> Additional information about Kiran can be found in the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiran Ellie Kazokugema. An average teenager. Attends a high school in New York. Loves anime and video games. Clumsy, shy, socially awkward."
> 
> Well, that's how people describe her at least. Just a normal girl...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A CHARACTER INTRODUCTION! YOU ARE FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY WILL REMAIN THE SAME*
> 
> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Maybe I'll actually complete this story for once in my life!

_"Fire Emblem~ Your spirit shall shine~ Across the generations, now and for all time~"_

Kiran squealed hearing a man's voice singing those words. She had just downloaded the newest addition to the Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Heroes. Excited, Kiran immediately tapped on the screen with her pointer finger, changing the title screen.

The screen changed from artwork of several Fire Emblem lords and ladies in an attacking stance slowly moving across the screen to a screen telling Kiran to download the 600 KB of the game's newest data. Kiran rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Even more waiting before I can finally play this game." She pressed on the download button and plopped onto her bed.

On the screen was a character with navy blue hair and yellow highlights. He was wearing a white outfit with golden diamond-shaped ornaments on it. Next to him was a golden and navy colored sword sticking out of the ground, blade down.

"You're quite handsome, aren't you?" Kiran asked herself while blushing a little. She brushed her pointer finger across the screen. Suddenly, she heard her door creaking open. 

"Are you crushing over  _another_ video game character?" A girlish voice asked. A teenage female walked into the room. She had curly brown hair, white earphones, a whitish-pink crop top that had designs of donuts on it, jean shorts that were ripped at the bottom, white flats along with a white choker, and mint-colored painted nails. She was wearing subtle sunset colored eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, some light pink blush, and light red lipstick. In her right hand was a frappuccino from the nearest coffee place to their house.

She snatched the phone from Kiran's hands. "You have to start actually living your life by going outside and not by playing video games on your computer all day." The girl declared.

"Says the girl who can't go five minutes without taking a selfie." Kiran responded in an annoyed tone. "Give me back my phone, Jasmine!"

Jasmine smirked and raised up her arm, making Kiran unable to reach her phone. Kiran was significantly shorter than Jasmine. "Haha! You're so easy to mess around with, little sister." Jasmine remarked in a teasingly way while messing up Kiran's hair. 

Kiran blushed out of embarrassment. _"Siiissster!"_   She complained. That complaint usually meant something along the lines of "You're embarrassing me! Stop it!"

Jasmine giggled hearing Kiran's flustered complaint. "You'll get your phone back after you come down and eat breakfast with us. You usually stay in your room all day and watch anime or play video games." Jasmine declared bitterly while slipping her sister's phone into the pocket of her shorts.

Kiran pouted her lips (despite being 16 years old), sat down on her bed, and crossed her arms. She sighed. "Okay, _fiiiiiiiine."_

"Finally...you're getting out of your room for once in your life." Jasmine scoffed. While sighing, she walked out of Kiran's room and went down the stairs. "When will that Kiran ever learn?" Jasmine asked herself quietly, but Kiran was still able to hear her muttered words.

The teen sighed and got up from her bed. She looked into a mirror hanging on her bedroom's wall and glanced at her reflection. She wrapped a strand her messy, brunette hair around her pointer finger. "Maybe I  _should_ get outside some more." She told herself.

"Kiran! The food's ready!" Called out a comforting, gentle voice. Hearing that the food was ready, Kiran immediately rushed down the stairs. "Coming, mom!" She shouted.

While her foot approached the second-to-last step of the staircase, Kiran missed the step, sending her tumbling down the rest of the stairs. "W-w-whoa!" She cried out while falling.

_**THUD!** _

Kiran was laying on the ground, face into the floor. Another one of Kiran's siblings approached her, knelt down to her and stuck her hand out, expecting Kiran to grip it so she could pull her up. "Goodness, Kiran! Are you alright?! You should be more careful!"

The girl's facial features and hair were identical to that of Jasmine, was wearing a white off-the-shoulder sundress, a golden necklace with coral pink ornaments creating a flower shape attached to it, painted nails that were the same color as the ornaments on her necklace, and tan colored sandals with a bow on them. Decorating her eyelids was a rosy pink colored eyeshadow with winged eyeliner, and on her lips was pastel pink lip gloss.

Kiran lifted her head up from the ground and looked up at her sibling. She grasped onto her hand and got pulled straight up harshly. Shocked by the sudden pull, Kiran tripped on her sister's foot, only being saved by her sister's arm. "Oh my, Kiran! You sure are clumsy, aren't you?" Her sister stated.

Kiran sheepishly giggled, blushed and acknowledged the fact that she is super dorky and clumsy. "Don't say that, Julia!" She said in an embarrassed tone while biting her pointer finger. 

Julia let out a small chuckle. "Aw, don't be embarrassed, little sister! Everyone has clumsy moments like that." Kiran blushed even more. "I don't have any of those stupid blunders." Jasmine declared while walking past Julia and Kiran and into the kitchen.

"Shut up, Jasmine. You're not perfect AF." Julia declared, while Kiran was trying not to cringe at her use of a texting acronym. "Don't even try to act like you have no flaws whatsoever. I can't believe that someone as vain and narcissistic as you is my twin sister."

Julia and Kiran walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table. In front of each chair was a stack of pancakes with maple syrup drizzled on them sitting on the table. "Wow, Mom! You've really outdone yourself this time!" Kiran happily exclaimed while sitting down in a seat. 

Their mother, Katarina, chuckled. "Aw, thank you, sweetie! You need a nice breakfast to prepare yourself for your test today anyway." Katarina stated while opening a utensil drawer and taking out a fork and a knife. 

Kiran's older brother, Issac, came into the kitchen on what appeared to be a hoverboard. "What's the deal, dudes?" He said in the most cringe-inducing way possible while pointing his two pointer fingers at his family. Issac was that kid who always went with the trends, and tried to act as if he was the coolest kid in school.

He appeared to be wearing "deal with it" sunglasses, a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and Adidas sneakers with black stripes. His white shirt beared the words "EPIC FAIL" on it in bold, black writing. He had spiky, brown hair, and a piercing on his right ear. 

Julia rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Why must you be so annoying, Issac? I'll clear this up. You're. Not. Cool." She stated in an annoyed tone while pointing at Issac. "And what did I say about the hoverboard?!"

Kiran let out a sigh and started cutting her pancakes. She already knew about the test a week in advance and had been studying for it, but she still felt pretty insecure about it.  "What's wrong, dear?" Katarina asked her daughter.

"Don't worry. There's nothing wrong." Kiran replied, even though she knew that wasn't true. 

* * *

Kiran scratched her head. "What the hell? We didn't even learn this!" She said quietly to herself, making sure that her teacher didn't hear her. She looked back at the front page of the test, checking for any possible hints. She let out a sigh and wrote down whatever came to her mind.

She put her head up from her paper to glance at other students in the room. _Damn! Why is everyone else doing this like they wrote the answers on the back of their hands?!_   She thought while tapping her pencil against her desk. 

Stressed out by the test, Kiran took a deep breath. Her mother had told her to take a deep breath, count to five, and let out a smile whenever she's stressed, and since then, Kiran has been doing the same thing.

Trying to clear her mind, Kiran started counting to five. "One, two, three..." She started quietly.

_**"KIRAN!"** _

_Oh, shoot!_

Kiran sheepishly giggled, hearing the teacher yell her name. "Young lady, are you cheating off of someone else's test?" Her teacher asked in a strict tone.

"N-no, Mrs. Kokuna, I was just counting to five and..." Kiran shyly stammered, face burning up from embarrassment. She heard the other students whispering and chuckling, probably about Kiran.

"Why were you counting to five?" Mrs. Kokuna questioned suspiciously while standing in a refined posture with her arms crossed.

"Well, um, the reason is a bit personal a-and..." The teenager tried to answer, only being interrupted by...

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Kokuna shouted while slamming her two hands on an empty desk. "You're lucky that I didn't automatically give you a zero! Maybe if you had actually put in the time and effort to study, you wouldn't have to resort to such inferior methods!"

Kiran flinched back in fright, tears filling her eyes. She had actually spent most of her free time during class studying for this test and yet her teacher never noticed. Despite Kiran's actual efforts, Mrs. Kokuna disregarded any hard work she saw of Kiran.

The teenager's tears started rolling down her cheeks, and Mrs. Kokuna saw her from the corner of her eye. "Aww, and now you're crying? Suck it up, Kiran! You'll never succeed in life if you can't even handle one measly math test!" She declared with anger in her voice.

Chuckles, insults, and giggles filled the room, and that's all Kiran could hear for the rest of the math period.

_"Ha! Kiran is so stupid. So idiotic!"_

_"Probably because she spends all her time playing video games and watching anime."_

_"Honestly, she doesn't have a life and she never will!"_

_"With that face, she'll never get a boyfriend."_

**_"She should just kill herself!"_ **

* * *

_Ding! Ding!_

That was the sound that Kiran always heard when entering Atsukau Café. It was quite the pleasant sound to her ears, knowing that she could treat herself to a pastry every now and then. It was even more pleasant, however, knowing that her best friend, Annemarie, would always be sitting at a table waiting for her. Annemarie's mother ran Atsukau Café, so her daughter would always be there in the café after school hours.

"Ah! There you are, Kiran!" Annemarie called out while waving at Kiran. "I was going to get started on the essay without you!"

"W-what essay?" Kiran asked, walking up to Annemarie with several notebooks in her arm. 

"The essay on what was the most inspirational book we've ever read? We're doing it on _A Wrinkle in Time_ ? That book that we read in 5th grade together?" Annemarie stated while taking out a turquoise laptop from her backpack. "Come on, slowpoke! Open up Google Docs and let's get cracking!" She teased playfully.

In contrast to Kiran, Annemarie was very positive and optimistic. Kiran barely sees Annemarie without a smile spread across her face, and in the rare occasion that she does, Annemarie usually smiles right after. Annemarie's infectious optimism seemed to spread to Kiran whenever she was exposed to her.

Kiran nodded her head. "Right!" She took out her own laptop out of her bag and placed onto the table.

"Sooo...how did you do on the math test?" Annemarie asked. I heard Janelle got a 103 on the test!" She exclaimed, using her hands as a gesture.

"Honestly, I don't think I did too well, especially compared to Janelle. Janelle is so intelligent, it's like she aces every single test!" Kiran expressed while opening up a new document in Google Docs. 

Annemarie bent down near her backpack to take out some of her notebooks. "Well, Janelle is the daughter of Mrs. Kokuna. What do you expect?"

Kiran chuckled. "I really shouldn't be worrying about these little things. Now, should I share the doc with you?"

"Obviously! You're not doing it alone!" Annemarie stated with that same positivity in her voice. She sat up and placed her notebooks next to her laptop. "You remember my email, right?"

"How could I forget? It's PuppiesRainbowsAndKittens@gmail.com. With an email like that, I'm probably not going to forget it." Kiran responded sarcastically. "Should we order something? I'm starving." Kiran hadn't eaten since lunchtime, which was 4 hours ago.

"So am I. Before we start, let's get some fruit tarts or something." Annemarie agreed while taking out a menu from her backpack.

Kiran looked at Annemarie with a questionable expression. "Why do you have a menu in your backpack?"

"My mom tells me to carry it around in case someone asks about her cafe. You know my mom." Annemarie briefly stated. She skimmed through the menu, despite knowing it like the back of her hand. "I'm going to order a cinnamon bun. How about you?"

"I'm probably going to get the usual. Y'know, vanilla ice cream with walnuts on top?" Kiran replied, still glancing at a menu that she grabbed from an empty table.

"Mother! Could we order something?" Annemarie called out, hand covering her right cheek.

Annemarie's mother walked over, her heels making a _click-clack_ sound as she kept walking. She had a tray in her hand and a handkerchief on her right shoulder. "Alright. What would you and your friend like?" She asked with a nurturing, motherly voice before taking out a notepad and a pen.

"Could I get the usual, Mrs. Sodateru?" Kiran requested with a smile on her face. Kiran had been walking to Atsukau Cafe almost everyday since she was 14 years old, so Mrs. Sodateru already knew what she meant by the "usual."

"Of course, Kiran. And what about you, Annemarie?" Mrs. Sodateru asked while writing Kiran's order down on her notepad. Annemarie turned her head and smiled at her mother. "I'll get a chocolate croissant and a blueberry-vanilla smoothie." She said with the same optimism.

Mrs. Sodateru put her head up and eyed the two teenagers. "I'll get your order in about 15 minutes, okay girls?" She stated while putting her notepad into one of her pants' pockets.

The two girls made an agreeing noise, signaling Mrs. Sodateru to walk off with the same _click-clack_ sound.

"So, Kiran?" Annemarie started while lifting her pencil to her chin. "I'll get up the school's webpage. I'll be able to find the guidelines for the essay on Mrs. Dokusho's page. Just wait for a sec, okay?"

"Okay..." Kiran hesitantly agreed, and the two of them became silent in a a matter of seconds.

During this silence, Kiran had took note of Annemarie's appearance. Annemarie had long, curly blonde hair that was put in a high ponytail. Her outfit was a blue shirt with small, white polka dots on it along with navy blue jeggings to pair it. She had cute black high tops on with white laces. She had a turquoise sweater tied around her waist and a bracelet of the same color on her wrist. The bracelet had a pink heart hanging from it's string.

Kiran had given that bracelet to Annemarie for her 7th birthday, and she never took it off in Kiran's presence since then. Kiran glanced at Annemarie's bracelet and sighed. "Ah..good times..."

_**"GOT IT!"** _

Annemarie shouted while standing up out of her chair in a triumphant pose. 

Kiran immediately stood up and tried to get Annemarie to sit down. "SHHH! You're going to cause a scene, Annemarie!"

The optimistic teenager sat down with a smile on her face. "Heh...sorry." She scratched her head in embarrassment. "Aaaanyways, I got the guidelines!"

"Okay, now let's start that project." Kiran responded while sharing the Google Doc with Annemarie. "Did you get the doc?"

"Yep! Now, what did you like most about  _A Wrinkle in Time_?" Annemarie questioned while opening the doc. "I liked Charles Wallace! He's such a unique character."

"W-well, I like Meg. I can really relate to Meg, especially due to her loner personality, I guess." Kiran responded while taking out a copy of  _A Wrinkle in Time._ "I borrowed this book from the library to reread it....for the fifteenth time...but that's aside the point!"

* * *

Kiran was silently humming  _Sorry Not Sorry_  to herself.  She was making a plastic replica of Breidablik, the Summoner from Fire Emblem Heroes's personal weapon. _"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm not sorry~"_

"So, you're doing your nerd shenanigans again?" Jasmine uttered out while leaning against the doorway in a sassy pose. 

The teenager jolted up in surprise, then proceeded to turn and face the doorway. "Ew. It's you." Kiran rudely stated with a disgusted expression on her face.

"What's with the golden gun? It obviously looks like it's made out of plastic, dollar store jewels, and golden metallic paint. Such low-quality!" Jasmine scoffed in a sassy manner while gesturing her hand downwards. 

"I'm going to Comic Con, Jasmine! What's your problem with a little cosplay? It doesn't have to be absolutely, positively perfect!" Kiran responded forcefully. 

"Cosplay?! Hah!" Jasmine scoffed. "Cosplay is for nerds and weebs with no lives!" She exclaimed before spinning on her heel, flipping her hair, and walking away.

Kiran rolled her eyes, trying to make it seem like she didn't care, but on the inside, she knew she did. She sighed, and looked around for her phone. "Shoot." She realized that Jasmine still had her phone.

She placed her replica of Breidablik on top of her computer desk before leaving her room to find Jasmine. Second door to the right. Kiran walked down the hall for a brief 15 seconds and opened the door to Jasmine's room only to see...

_**"JASMINE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** _

Jasmine appeared to be posing skimpily on her bed, licking the screen of Kiran's phone. She turned around and faced Kiran. "Ah. So, you've caught me." She said with a smirk while placing Kiran's phone on her bed, only to pick it back up and kiss the screen. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you making out with my phone?!" Kiran questioned emphatically with her face flushing pink.

"Oh, nothing, but I couldn't help but notice this hot character on the screen of your little game." Jasmine said flirtatiously, as if she was trying to seduce the character. She turned her wrist and showed her the same character that Kiran was crushing on earlier.

"Stop making out with my phone, you disgusting pervert!" Kiran exclaimed while ripping the phone out of Jasmine's grasp. "Ugh. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean this phone. And give this Askran prince his innocence back." Kiran rushed out of Jasmine's room and into the bathroom.

The bathroom appeared to be quite dark, but Kiran didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Kiran turned on the water tap, causing the water to fall out of the faucet. She grabbed a nearby piece of cloth and soaked it underneath the running water. "Goodness me."

Kiran took the cloth and wiped it across her phone's screen. "Gosh, that's disgusting!" She said to herself quietly with the image of Jasmine making out with her phone still in her mind. 

Finally done rinsing the phone, Kiran left the bathroom and went into her room. She jumped onto her bed and finally pressed the button to start the game. "It's about time! Goodness." 

After pressing the button, Kiran's phone started to levitate itself into the air. "What in the-" Kiran started, but then stopped out of shock. An aura of red, blue, green, and grey appeared from through Kiran's bedroom window and wrapped itself around her phone.

"What the hell?!" Kiran screamed in terror while backing away from the phone. The aura started to grow larger, until it started to surround Kiran's body. "Mom?! Julia?! Ally?! Issac?! Jasmine?! HELP ME!" She cried fearfully while stretching her hand out to the doorway.

The aura started to pull Kiran's body into the air until she was just floating. Shocked, Kiran looked down, only to see her feet not touching the ground. "What's happening?!" She questioned once again even though she knew no one was going to answer. 

The phone turned itself around, the screen facing Kiran's body. Kiran tried to back away from it, only to realize that she can't control her movement. "No, no, no, no! Please don't hurt me! I-I'm innocent, I swear!" She exclaimed in fright while shaking her palms in a fearful gesture.

A bright beam of white light shot out of the phone's screen and onto Kiran's body. She cried out in pain from the laser's impact. "AM I GOING TO DIE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She yelled out, still knowing no one would respond. _**"MOTHER! SISTERS! BROTHER! HELP ME!"**_

She cried out, before turning into nothing but pixels, and being sucked into the phone. The phone landed on the bed, but, where did Kiran go?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran Ellie Kazokugema  
> \---  
> Appearance: Shoulder-length, messy brown hair, brunette eyes, almost always seen with a large gray, clip of a DS's D-pad stuck into the right side of her hair and with white earphones. Usually seen wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans and denim colored high tops.
> 
> Personality: Kiran is a video-game and anime loving teenager. She is classified as being dorky, socially-awkward, and very clumsy. She can be quite the loner, often sitting alone during school. Kiran uses drawing as a way to escape reality, often getting lost in her own imagination. She was diagnosed with depression and resorted to self-harm, but she is currently getting mental support. People often see Kiran as a clumsy, awkward, air-headed weaboo.
> 
> Family and Friends: Katarina (Mother), Jason (Father), Jasmine (Oldest Sister), Julia (Oldest Sister), Issac (Older Brother), Ally (Younger Sister), Emily (Youngest Sister), Annemarie (Best Friend since Childhood, specifically Pre-K 3)


End file.
